Good Enough
by julzaibatsu
Summary: Jill fears that with her not-so-savory past, she could never be good for a pure girl like Mist. FE Exchange fan fic for rosage-tofu on LJ.


"Come on Jill! Let me show you please!" her small hand tugged at mine, eager to show me this place.

"It doesn't have anything that my wyrven's allergic to doesn't it?" I answer, wary of Laska making a slight low growl of disapprove.

"Of course not!" she pouted, folding her arms, "Now come on, please please please please can we get moving!"

I sighed, walking up to Laska and whispering words of encouragement to move her along with me. With a final grunt, she stood up on her hind legs. Taking the reigns around her neck I guided her along, away from the Greil Mercenary fort. I've been doing this often now, coming to visit her and give her comfort after her brother left to lands unknown. Of course, I only did this when I found the time off from duty at Talrega.

Apparently, Soren travelled with him and though he was far away out in the world, somehow, he had still sent messages to Mist letting him know he was all right, alive and okay. But that did not stop me from seeing the look of sadness on her face whenever Ike was mentioned. It didn't matter that this was the case, for I knew at least at some point, Mist wished for him to return home. Not just him either; Titania also missed him, as did the three brothers Oscar, Boyd and Rolf.

It was not too long before we reached where Mist had wanted to take me. It was a small field of flowers, yes, but there was a massive lake behind that small field of flowers. A sudden high pitched growl was made beside me and we both looked to find Laska with what we swore was a smile, giving a nod of approval. Both of us laughed.

"It appears Laska approves of the lake over there." unlike a lot of wyrvens, she enjoyed the splash of water to her face and playing about in the lake. I could remember swimming in that same lake as a child, enjoying it when it happened to be a warm day in Daein and she could even find the time to get away from the strict training regime in Talrega…

"You should take her there then! Go on! Let her frollick in the waters!" Mist encouraged me, pointing to the lake. Looking to the lake, Laska eagerly began to trod forward with me, even daring to go ahead of me and cause me to trip over.

"Easy girl, easy!" I said to her, "I know you're eager but I don't want you to WHOA!"

Before I even knew what had happened, Laska had already taken off across the lake…and sent me splashing into the water. I pushed my head up from the water, heaving out a huge breath and moving back out of the cold liquid, sitting on the grass. Of course as I finally regained myself, my ears were greeted with the melodious laughter of Mist.

"Not funny…" I scowled, giving a glare to Laska flying across the waters. But she was too happy and enjoying herself to even notice. Oooh, how I was going to give her a lecture about this misbehaviour later!

"Silly Jill! Remind me to fetch you a new pair of clothes when we're done here!" Mist skipped towards me and suddenly, I saw a white cloak drape over my shoulders. It took me a little to realise that it was actually Mist's, who was now sitting next to me without it.

"Oh, Mist, please, there's no need-"

"Of course there is! Don't tell me I didn't see you shivering! I don't mind really; I've got heaps of these cloaks back at home anyway!" I don't respond after seeing her adoring smile. I just simply give a small smile back, before wrapping the white cloak around me and looking back out to Laska skimming across the waters of the lake.

For once, she truly seems happy. She's doing many turns and dives, coming back up and somersaulting. She does it so freely, knowing for once she doesn't have to worry about doing one of those somersaults to avoid an oncoming thunder magic spell. It's just too bad that her master does not feel the same freedom…

Do I mean that I have no freedom from work? No, that's not the case at all. I'm proud of the work I've done for Talrega. But what I am not proud of, is what I have done prior to becoming Talrega's newest leader. I am not proud, for what I have done for my country, for Daein…

It does not matter that I was taught that laguz were evil in my childhood, or that I was only fighting the laguz because Daein had succumbed to the Blood Pact. No matter that there are explained reasons for why I made the actions I did, I feel tainted. I am no innocent, not like Mist is. I can remember enjoying ensnaring the laguz in the hunts that were dictated by my father, with Commander Haar leading us. I can remember when once upon a time, their cries of pain was music to my ears and the smile wide on my features.

I may have only been a child, but even as a child, I should've been mortified at the sight of the blood and their cries. But I wasn't. No, I enjoyed it. Had it been that back then, I was a born killer? That I was born without any sliver of innocence in reach inside my soul? Yes…I was born so. My good deeds I've done after the war two years ago have not purified me; they have simply given me honour, pride, prejudice, respect, admiration from my people.

I could never be pure for people like her…

"Jill? Are you all right? You've been awfully quiet…"she asks me, breaking me from this train of thought. I look at her and I can see the light blow eyes shining with quiet adoration and worry, her eyebrows furrowed. Soon, her hands are grabbing my arm, her eyes searching mine for an answer.

What do I answer with? I know she disapproves of me speaking so negatively about myself? But the thing is, it's true! I could never be pure for her! With all that I have done and what I felt at that time…

"I…am sorry, Mist." I rise to stand up but she keeps me down, hands still on my wrist.

"For what? Making it take so long to get here?" she tries to make light of it, but my answer shuts this ignorance down immediately.

"No, I'm just sorry. I'm sorry…that I won't ever be good enough for you."

"Don't say that…" she says, her tone suddenly changing to that of hurt, "You've been better to me than most people, visiting me so that I won't feel alone without my brother or the mercenaries here."

"How can you say that! With how I fought and killed laguz once more for Daein when at that time, I could've turned my head away? How am I a comfort when you know I've done those horrible things!"

"Those actions only speak of a Jill in the past. This is not the one that I see now, who has strove so hard to make Talrega prosper and its people." My mind is doing all it can to defend itself from Mist's kind-hearted words.

Mist then wraps her arms around my own one, siddling up close to me. A very sad look has fallen upon her face.

"You should really take a look at what you have done in these past two year, Jill. Look at how you have moved on from then. Look at how the land of Talrega has prospered and how the people now look to you. Those people had done similar things that you had, Jill and you gave them a new outlook on laguz and life. You gave them hope! You gave them inspiration to strive to become good people, like you! You're amazing, Jill! You just need someone to tell you that…and I…I would be more than happy to be that person…"

"Mist…" oh, no. What is happening to my eyes, they feel wet. But…this has happened before. She's said something about me to me, that just moves me to tears. It's something that rarely any person could make me feel. Regardless that I am now a grown woman, I'm still finding myself shed them.

"Oh no! J-Jill! Don't cry!" Mist panics.

But I smile at her through my tears.

"It's just like old times…you know? You say something about me, I cry…no need to panic about it. You just…you do that to me, Mist. You move me like that…" I find myself wrapping my arm around her shoulders in reassurance for her.

"W-what…I do? Jill…Jill, I…oh no! Why am I…oh no!" I almost laugh as I see tears form up in Mist's eyes and she starts to cry. But I knew it'd be rude if I did. Instead, I simply take her into my arms and let her cry away into my chest. The feel of having such a small girl in my arms, comforting her…this…feels…

"You really are good enough for me, Jill…" she smiles through her tears, "Don't ever say you aren't…"she looks up at me, giving me a hard pressed look.

"I promise, Mist. I promise that I won't say that again…"and I won't. Because now, I believe I can be. I believe I can be good enough for her.

If she says that I can be, then I will.

* * *

**Oh man I was worried I wouldn't be able to form a base plot to write around this prompt! D: but phew, I've finally done it. This is my second non L&E fan fiction as well! Probably the reason why I decided to take part in this FE Exchanges, so I can break from angsty Part 2 L&E or just L&E in general lol. I also decided to take the first person approach, as it tends to come I actually write characters best in first person, ha ha. But I hope you all like this and I certainly hope rosage-tofu approves of this too! **

**Regards,**  
_Archsage Julz_  
**Authoress**


End file.
